


Straight Down

by FreshBrains



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Pocahontas (1995), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Adventure, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/F, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the easiest way to get your attention.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _any, any, waterfal_.

Pocahontas stood at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the white waters below.  She looked sharply until she saw a flash of bright red swoop in and out of the foam.

She smiled and took a deep breath, diving straight down, the wind rushing through her hair and the mist spraying her neck.  She cut the water neatly, the falls roaring around her, and used her strong legs to swim out to calmer waters.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Ariel chided, popping up next to her.

Pocahontas wrapped her arms around her mermaid.  “It’s the easiest way to get your attention.”


End file.
